Mike Shaw
| birth_place = Skandia, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Saginaw, Michigan | trainer = Killer Kowalski | debut = 1981 | retired = 1998 }} Mike Shaw (May 9, 1957 – September 11, 2010) was a professional wrestler who was best known for his stint in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) as Norman The Lunatic, and as Bastion Booger in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). Professional wrestling career Mike Shaw started wrestling in 1981 in Vancouver's NWA All-Star Wrestling using the ring name Klondike Mike. In 1982, Shaw began wrestling under his real name for Stu Hart's Stampede Wrestling in Calgary, Alberta. He later changed his ring name to Makhan Singh, forming the stable "Karachi Vice" with Gama and Akam Singh, and feuded with the likes of Owen Hart, Bret Hart, and Chris Benoit. In 1989 and 1990, he wrestled in World Championship Wrestling as Norman the Lunatic. He was managed by Theodore Long, who led him around with a giant key. This key was symbolic of Long's potential to recommit Norman to the insane asylum he came from if he did not follow orders. Norman eventually broke away from Long, and turned face (being renamed Norman the Maniac). He feuded with Kevin Sullivan, and even received title shots against NWA World champion Ric Flair. He later adopted a trucker gimmick ("Trucker Norm"), ostensibly in memory of his late father, a long-haul truck driver. In 1991, Shaw wrestled in the Global Wrestling Federation under his "Makhan Singh" gimmick, where he joined The Cartel with Cactus Jack, Rip Rogers, and Scott Anthony. Shaw wrestled in Mexico in the 1990s as Aaron Grundy, the brother of Solomon Grundy, an established wrestler in the promotion. In April 1993, Shaw briefly wrestled for the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) as Friar Ferguson, a "mad monk". The WWF received negative feedback from the Catholic Church of New York, so they dropped the character. Shaw then took the ring name Bastion Booger in June 1993, with the gimmick of an unkempt, slovenly and gluttonous man who wrestled in dingy singlets tailored to give him the appearance of a hunchback. Shaw's debut as Bastion Booger saw him lose to Virgil on the July 19, 1993 edition of Superstars, though he did win a rematch the following week. Booger achieved only marginal success, primarily serving as a jobber to the stars. Booger's biggest victory in the WWF was a clean pinfall over Owen Hart on All-American Wrestling just prior to Hart's main event push. He feuded with Bam Bam Bigelow after "falling in love" with Bigelow's valet, Luna Vachon. While teaming with Bigelow on the January 3, 1994 episode of Monday Night Raw, Booger kissed Vachon, causing Bigelow to get angry. Booger and Bigelow faced each other the following week, and Bigelow won the match after Vachon distracted Booger by blowing him kisses. Shaw was released by the WWF in early 1994. On December 10, 2007 during the WWE Raw 15th anniversary special, he returned as Bastion Booger in the opening segment, in which Triple H jokingly suggested that Big Dick Johnson (a character in WWE who also used his unsightly physical appearance for comic effect) is Booger's son. Wrestling school Shaw opened a wrestling school in his hometown of Skandia, Michigan. Death Shaw died of a heart attack on September 11, 2010. He was 53. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Trip to the Batcave'' (Jumping seated senton onto the opponent's face, with theatrics) *'Signature moves' **Body avalanche **Falling or scoop powerslam **Running leg drop **Running splash *'Managers' **J.R. Foley **K.C. Houston **Theodore Long **Abdul Wizel Championships and accomplishments *'NWA All-Star Wrestling' **[[NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (2 times) – with Danny O (1) and Dean Ho (1) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'403' of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003 *'Stampede Wrestling' **Stampede International Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Vulkan Singh (1) and Gerry Morrow (1) **Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Most Embarrassing Wrestler (1993) **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1993) with Bam Bam Bigelow and The Headshrinkers vs. The Bushwhackers and Men on a Mission at Survivor Series External links * Profile * Profile Category:Male wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:1957 births Category:1981 debuts Category:1998 retirements Category:2010 deaths Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:NWA Mid American Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Canadian National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:International Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni